A number of devices currently exist in the prior art for securing objects to eyeglasses. For example, there are many well-known clip-on devices for securing such items as sun visors, ornamental fixtures, as well as connecting eyeglass frames together at a bridge area to form a single structure. Many clip-on devices utilize set screws for securing for example, a fixture to the frame of an eyeglass. Such a clipping device, however, is very time consuming and labor intensive, requiring the user to, either manually or with the aid of a screwdriver, screw in the set screw in order to secure the clip to the frame.
In the medical field, for example, health care professionals including surgeons, as well as other health care providers who typically treat patients, often require a light for illuminating a particular area of a patient's body during examination. Mounting a light source to the frame of one's glasses thus permits the hands to remain free to perform more important functions other than holding a light source, including actively assisting in the medical treatment. However, because of the time factor and difficulty in assembling and removing a clippable device such as a light source to an eyeglass frame, applications such as these have had little success. Accordingly, a clip-on device which secures to the frame of a set of eyeglasses that is easy to install and remove, yet sufficiently lightweight and secure, is greatly desired.